We'll be a dream
by landonwestfield
Summary: Landon is in love with Dakota.Dakota is Koraline's best friend.Koraline hates Landon and is in love with Nate.Nate is in love with Dakota and hates Landon.See how this crazy love triangle works.
1. No need for introductions

**Landon**.

A cold rain drop hit my forehead and I angrily wiped it away before looking down at the was my first say at my new school and my heart was jumping right out of my mom lifted up my face and brushed a strand of hair away from my face before leading me into the school.

"Mom,stop."I whispered,my cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"It'll be okay stressing."she whispered back as she smiled warmly at me.

That was my mother for you.A yoga loving,environmental friendly,hippie freak who loves classical I'm worried about the house being clean and what we're having for dinner,she's worried about being at one with this Earth.

"I'm not stressing,"I hissed before frowning,"I'm nervous."I admitted.

"My little bad boy is nervous?"My Mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned deeper and shook my get in one fist fight and automatically you're the school bad boy,then you get expelled for telling your teacher where he can shove his history book and your bad boy rep goes up even higher.I mean,I'm not a bad boy,I just have this attitude that makes everyone think I am.I don't take any crap from anyone but that doesn't make me a bad person.

"That's not funny mom."I whispered.

"Will you relax,I'm just teasing you."she said as she grinned at me.

I shook my head and sighed before the seeing the principals office door open.I stood up from my slouching Mendoza walked over to me and I tried not to laugh.  
Picture this:A 5"8,230 pound-weighing,waddling man with a comb over and a Hitler mentioning his name made me crack up but I couldn't laugh in his face.I mean,I could,but I refused to.  
",here is your schedule."he said in a jolly voice as he handed me a small yellow sheet.

"Thanks."I mumbled softly as I looked over it.

"I think its best you scurry off to class now,you're already late for first period."he said.

I nodded slowly before turning to look at my mom and kissed my forehead and I tried not to get red again.I cleared my throat and she smiled at me before nodding once and I turned my back to her,my feet unwillingly began to move down the hallway and my heart raced rapidly.I never did well on my first day of school.I either got in a fight or got a teacher to hate this was my senior year and thats the last thing I wanted.

I promised myself and my mom that I'd make this year a good year.  
I walked up to the door of my first class room and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle.

Just as I was about to open it,someone pushed it outward,knocking me backwards and making me hit my head on the ground.

"What the-"I said as I rubbed the back of my head and looked up to see two girls looking down at me.

I frowned up at them and shook my head before standing up and walking past them angrily.

**Koraline**

Two girls with their arms linked within each others. One of those girls was my best friend, Dakota James. The other girl just happened to have been me, Koraline Wisner, surprised out of my mind to get practically knocked out of Dakota's arm. I watched as this boy, this boy who didn't have the brightest of attitudes, walk past the two of us. "What was his problem?" I muttered to Dakota, who was staring behind herself to watch him. I slapped her shoulder. "Kota!" I exclaimed softly, finally getting her to break her gaze away from the new kid. "Hm, what? Oh, you say something, Kora?" she asked innocently, looking over at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Dakota was always one to look at boys and immediately go head-over-heels for them. I shed again and pulled her toward the nearest bathroom, her arm linked with mine softer then it was before we were bumped.  
She slipped her arm out of mine as she stood herself in front of the mirror as I washed my hands, wanting more to wash them in the bathroom then in the science classroom. Dakota jumped into gushing about the new boy, talking about his hair, his eyes, his stance and posture, his way he walked, the feeling he gave off, the works. I looked at her, my eyebrows raising. "Do you realize that one: He was on the ground for most of the time and two: He didn't even give us a passing glance?" I asked her, pushing on the automatic sink faucet again for more water. "Oh, you're just being sour again 'cause boys were never your thing," she replied, pulling out a stick of lipstick from her back pocket. At this, I was a loss for words.  
In truth, I didn't like boys enough to try and make myself known by them. I didn't want to change for boys, I didn't want to loose any friends because of boys, all I wanted was a boy who would care about me and love me for me. In high school, I personally didn't believe that it was going to happen. And this close to senior year? Not a chance in the world that my Romeo would come out in his shining armor. "Boys are my thing. The older, mature, really hot Hollywood ones," I said, fighting back a blush and a huge smile. Dakota managed a fake gagging sound. "You and your weird fetishes," she sighed, clicking the cap back on the shade of lipstick and now playing with her hair; I walked behind her to get paper towels. "Hey, we're juniors, Kota. What're the chances of your prince charming and my prince charming coming out all at once?" I asked, pulling on the paper towel, making it rip as I crumpled it up and dried my hands. She didn't even open her mouth when I answered for her. "Slim to none, those are the chances." She looked at me though the mirror, a thoughtful expression coming across her perfect face.  
Honestly, Dakota James was one of the most beautiful people in the school. She had dark, burnt orange skin, really wavy, black locks that she destroys all the time by straightening, and even though she wears glasses, she's got the prettiest brown eyes. She had an hourglass body, slim, fit legs, perfect teeth, she always knew what to wear when it came to making herself look stunning, which she always does everyday, and to go along with the physical beauty that she portrays, she had a personality. Not just any personality, but she had one where you could sit next to her and almost instantly become her friend. She'll get intense and deep and very wise when you really need someone to be that way, She would take you under her wing and keep you there, her friend until the minute that you told her you were done, and even then, she wouldn't let you go because you've carved this special little nook in her heart just for yourself, custom-made and all.  
Then you look at me, dear little Koraline Wisner. A whiter-than-normal white girl with blond hair and blue eyes, a slim, swimmer figure, she hated wearing shorts that didn't cover up her thighs because she was terribly self-conscious, never wore make-up, wore things that were out-of-style and were an eyeful just too look at, really gaped teeth due to sucking her thumb as a child and having her father's jaw but her mom's teeth arrangement, meaning she was missing a few, didn't ever keep her mouth shut, which almost always got her in the worst of trouble, she was a fan of odd things, she had a hyperactivity disorder going on in her brian, she had a rough childhood, and she's always trying her hardest to get though life even though she wasn't doing what the teachers thought was her best. She randomly breaks out into song during passing periods and during break time. She's gone through a bunch of backstabbing friends that left her alone to wallow in her own pain and depression after her mother died. Then Dakota comes along, takes her by the hand, and tells her every thing's going to be okay and that she'll be there for her. Forever.  
I managed to smile a little at my own thoughts. "Hey, Kora, you okay?" Dakota asked me, looking over at me through her curtain of black side bangs. I nodded simply, knowing that I was indeed okay, knowing that she would be there. She relinked her arm in mine and tugged ever- so-slightly. "C'mon, we gotta get back before Mister Mosley flips his lid," she whined, tugging slightly harder. I nodded and walked out with her, soon coming back into the science classroom, where, to be disdain, found out that the new kid was across from me and in front of Dakota. I held back a scoff of surprise and walked over, taking my seat and Dakota's seats very quietly. Mister Francis Mosley didn't even look up from the book he was reading from. Nate sat in front me, and he looked more asleep, due to the fact that he had his head down on the desk and was breathing very calmly. I smirked a little as I watched the teacher circle about the classroom, still talking about Napoleon Bonaparte; he came to where me and Nate were sitting, and quietly, he bent down and slammed the book shut right above Nate's head, jerking the shaggy brown-haired and green eyed boy awake with a bang. The whole class erupted in laughter; I couldn't help but get a major kick out of seeing the boy I've known since freshman year, the boy I was whole-heartedly in love with, get in trouble for sleeping in class. "Long night, mister Ashford?" Mister Mosley asked, getting a smirk from the new kid and a stifled giggle out of me. And slowly, the teacher opened up his book again and begun to continue on with his lecture.


	2. Slip & fall

**Landon**

This teacher wasn't all that seemed to know what he was talking about,but of course that could've been because he was reading straight from the bool,but he read it with a twinkle in his eye and the sound of genuine pride and glory in his voice.  
The only teachers who did that were the ones who loved their when they loved their jobs,they made everyone's life easier by not being so grouchy all the time.  
I listened closely to his lecture,taking every single word in and letting it process.I loved about it just made it a lot more interesting than any other subject,well at least to me it did.  
Looking up slowly from my notes,I noticed a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring right at was one of the girls that had opened the door and knocked me down.  
Normally,she'd be on my list of "kids I already hate at this new school." But I ,the world wasn't filled with war and politics and global warming,it was suddenly filled with love and happiness and green eyes bored into hers,my heart racing rapidly.I looked back down at my paper and tried to focus on the ending of the lesson,but I couldn' mind kept telling me to look at her,forget about everything else,and look at her.I forced myself to write down a few more notes before looking back up at hair was so pretty,her eyes,they were breath-taking,she was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen in my life and I couldn't look away.  
"This lecture is now officially over children."Mister Mosley said as he snapped his book shut and sat on the edge of his desk.  
Some kids sighed in relief and others put their heads down.  
"Now before we all go to sleep or start gossiping,"he said with a soft smirk,"I want you guys to look up and at the person sitting in front of you,"I gulped softly as the girl looked at me and smiled,"Congratulations,you've just met your new science partner."he said before clapping slowly.  
"This person,friend or enemy,will be the person you work with for our first semester project."he boomed as he walked along the classroom.  
"I'm giving you the rest of the period to get to know each other if you don't and if you do,I'm giving you the rest of the period to gossip."  
I smiled weakly at the girl before holding my hand out.  
"I'm Landon."I whispered softly.  
"Dakota."she whispered back as she took my hand and shook it.  
We sat there,staring at each other,our hands together,without saying a word.  
I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and I turned my attention towards the girl sitting next to Dakota.  
A pretty blonde with blue eyes,staring me down like I was some weird freak.I let go of Dakota's hand slowly and turned it towards her before smirking softly.  
"Landon."I whispered.  
"Landon Westfield."

**Koraline.**  
You ever seen the play Wicked? What with Galinda and Elphaba hating each other the minute they see each other then they break into song?  
Yeah, now I knew how Galinda felt.  
I didn't like him. Just, didn't like him. First thing on my list was too get Dakota as far away from this kid, this kid Landon as possible. If I didn't, I could loose her. I narrowed my eyes at his gesture, didn't say anything other then "Koraline." Nate turned and flashed his priceless smile at me; I managed to raise my eyebrows and smile back as the bell rang. Second period. I quickly packed my things and was out the door, Nate's arm around my shoulder, Dakota staying behind with Landon. I closed my eyes and sighed as the two of us walked through the hallway together. "What's wrong, babe?" Nate asked, looking down at me with concerned eyes. I shrugged softly, only making him more concerned. Babe. How convenient that the kid I'm in love with calls me 'babe' and doesn't even know that I'm in love with him. "Eh, new kid," I replied, giving up. "You mean that Westfield kid?" Nate looked away, darkness filtering though his beautiful green eyes. "Yeah, I didn't like the looks of him either." We got to second period, math class, with miss India, or in other cases, Miss Bajwa. I quickly checked my phone, a minute before the bell rung, and still no sight of Dakota. "Where is she?" I muttered to myself, looking around, also ending up shrugging off Nate's arm around my shoulder. "Who ya lookin' for?" I swear, for a 3.9 G.P.A. student, Nate sure did act a little dull. "Kota's not here ye- Oh, wait, no, never mind," I rolled my eyes at the sight of Dakota, with her hands wrapped around her backpack straps, her face pink, her eyes transfixed on the new kid, and nestles within her hair was, oh my lord, my home-made Yoda hairpin. I knew she had it, but I guess she had it in her backpack the whole time. She and him both had a look in their eye - this look of nervous romance, like a first-time love sort of thing. The bell rang to be in the classroom. "Crap crap crap crap," I muttered. "Dakota James!" I shouted, breaking her from the trace she was in. She said goodbye to Landon by hugging him, it was a quick, sweet hug, and she ran over to my side. "Thank you, now we're all late," I sighed, walking into the classroom as quiet as I possibly could, making Miss Bajwa and half of the class look back at us. That was one thing that Miss Bajwa didn't tolerate; being late to class.  
"Mister Ashford, Miss James and Winser, I hope you know what being late means," she calls out, making the rest of the class look at us, a few sneering. "Lunch detention, miss B?" Nate asked, pointing out the obvious. "That's right. Now grab a seat, all separate from each other, and get out a paper and a pencil," she replied with a smirk as the three of us separated to three different seats all across the room from each other. I did what I was told - got myself out the paper, the pencil, the works. I kept myself busy with taking notes and answering questions. Her Indian voice soon starting to blur and bleed, loosing my thought and my attention. My mind was thinking of other things, other people, things just to keep me awake though this class. This was always one of those classes to make me sleepy. She was talking about quadratics or something along those lines, something that had to do with triangles. My mind drifted to the first dance of the year - Sadie Janie's Dance. Girls ask guys, usually where girls have to reveal who they like to the person that they like. Semi-formal attire required, along with the glee club being able to sing for the body. All grades invited. Tickets went on sale on Wednesday, dance on Monday night. 6 to 10 pm., Dakota would more then likely ask Landon and I'd ask Nate, if some other girl didn't get to him first.  
I sighed and looked over at Nate, who was writing something down in his notebook.  
Behind him, of course, was Sidney, who was the school anti-Christ. She was just like I was, long, blond wavy hair, bright, ice blue eyes, an hourglass body, the works. Cheerleader, baseball player, Catholic born and raised, but really screwed it up when she lost her virginity in 7th grade and from then on wore slutty attire that branded her what she is today. Behind her was Edward, or Eddy,, doing the same as Nate, his black hair draping over his eyes, but every time his head bobbed up, you could see those small, wide, round brown-green eyes. Next row, middle of it, sat Dakota, doodling in her binder. I smiled a little and looked down at my clutter of a desk - book, binder, countless papers, along with my list of ideas for shows that the drama teacher - the balding, chubby, 5' 2'' man that everyone calls 'sir' because he was in the army before he ever started working within schools whose real name is Alexander - would consider doing this year for our winter and spring performances. Guys & Dolls, Camp Rock, Aladdin, Mulan, those were just a few on the top.  
Bell rang and I was probably first out the door, not waiting for Nate or Dakota or miss Anti-Christ, reading to hit up English class and mister Dannico. But walking there, I felt uneasy. My stomach started to churn and my heart started thundering in my ears. From the corner of my eye, I could see a pair of brown-green eyes, just like Ed's eyes, except these... These had a purpose, had a meaning engraved in them - and that purpose was me.  
I picked up my feet as I walked a little faster, knowing I would be on time even if I walked, but I still felt those eyes on me, studying me, watching me, wondering. I took a deep breath in, then out again as my foot caught on a raised sidewalk square, and I went soaring forward, finally hitting the ground with a thump. I groaned and heard a pair of picked up feet, then a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" a voice, all too familiar, asked me, concern faltering it slightly. I blinked, sat myself up, then looked at the boy who put his hand on my shoulder. And only one thing came to mind as I starred at him.  
Crap.


	3. You had me at hello

**Landon**  
Dakota was certainly something didn't meet girls like her randomly in the only was she pretty,she was smart and funny,and talked for a bit in class before the bell rang and then we walked together to her second the tardy bell rang we hugged quickly,my heart flying out of its chest and my blood boiling as her lovely scent hit me.I let go of her and rushed to my was me,lucky me.  
I was good at it,no lie but I hated the fact that it was math and history put together.  
I walked in and handed the teacher,a Mister Dieguinio,my schedule.  
"Welcome ."he said as he pointed to a free seat in the front of the accent was familiar.A Jersey his features reminded me of my God-Father was Italian meaning we'd get along just fine.  
I sat down and opened my binder,before looking at the notes that were carefully displayed on the overhead.I started jotting them down and paid close attention as Mister Dieuginio explained them carefully.  
He made it interesting,funny,and he finished,I closed my eyes and set my head down on the table before being tapped on the back.  
Sitting up I saw a girl,a beautiful girl,with long,brown,wavy hair,deep blue eyes and a pale body,from what I could see,reminded me of an a lacrosse or softball player's body. I stared at her blankly.  
"First day and already doing your work."she whispered as she smirked at me.  
"Yeah,I have to,its ehh senior year ya know,have to educate myself before I go up to the big leagues."I replied.  
"You're my kinda guy."she whispered and I laughed softly before holding out my hand.  
"Landon Westfield."I said grinning.  
"Tatum Shutz"she said as she took my hand and shook it.  
"Where you from kid?"she asked curiously.  
"Born in England,moved to America when I was 13,then I moved to New york."I explained with a smile.  
"So what are you doing here in California?"she asked.  
"My mom wanted a fresh start."I replied.  
"Ahhh,I see,well that's should totally hang with me,I'm the coolest chick here."she said with a grin.  
"That'd be cool."I said but suddenly Dakota's lunch invite spun into my mind.  
"Ermm do you know Dakota-"I began.  
"James?"she cut me off with a smirk.  
"Yeah."she snorted softly and shook her head."Who here doesn't know her?She a school knows she's gonna be a famous actress someday."she mused.  
"Well she invited me to eat lunch with her,I'm sure she wouldn't mind if i brought you."I said with a smirk.  
She went wide eyed and her mouth dropped slightly.  
"Dude,you are too cool man."she said before slapping my back.I laughed softly and shook my head.  
When the bell dismissing second period rang,I stood up and left that clasroom before walking to my third period.  
Drama class.  
Like I didn't get enough of real life drama back home,now I had a class where we had to act it all out.I sadly walked down to the classroom,handing my schedule to the teacher before walking out to the hallway in hopes of catching Dakota.  
Instead of Dakota,I saw Koraline,my eyes followed her closely as she walked and I leaned against the locker,watching her with curiousity.  
She didn't seemed like she liked me at all but why?I had no didn't know me,I didn't know her,and my Mother had taught me not to pass judgement until you get to know someone.  
So I wasn't going to think anything negatie about her,not until I got to know her.  
I continues to watch her and then suddenly,she fell.  
When you see someone fall,you help them right?That's was the simple rule for wanting and having good morals.  
I saw that Koraline girl fall,she was,as Dakota had told me,Dakota's best friend,and I ran over to help her up.  
"You okay?"I asked as I set my hand against her shoulder softly.  
She looked half angry,half scared when she saw me and I scrunched my face in confusion.

**Koraline**

Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. My head was starting to hurt and my knee was more then likely on the brink of bleeding. I was also feeling my face heat up uncontrollably. "I..." I couldn't even come up with the words. I shrugged off his hand on my shoulder. "Fine. Fine," I finished for myself, trying not to look him in the eyes. "I'll see you 'round." I quickly hurried off toward English class, my face only flushing harder and this time, I was actually watching where I was going. Quickly getting into the classroom, I realized that this was one of those teachers. The really young, really sweet, insanely cute teachers that wanted to get to know all of the kids. This teacher, Mister Dannico, one with shaggy black hair down to the tip of his ears and sparkling blue eyes. He sat on his desk, watching all of us walk in and sit down in the desk arrangement - a circle. And this was the one class I was alone in, all for miss Anti-Christ Sidney and mister air-head jock Will. I sat in between two strangers - one with a peace headband around her forehead and another with thick, bottle-bottom glasses - and the teacher finally got started. "All right, obviously, the desks are in a circle, and it's different, I know, but I want to get to know everyone in this period, so, I want everyone to put everything away, backpacks on the floor, and sit yourselves up tall. We're going to play a game," he said, flashing a smile in my direction, my face flushing slightly pale. He pointed at the girl in the headband right next to me. "Say your first and last name and something about yourself. Go." The girl in the headband's name was Astrid and, who knew, she was an environmentalist. Next to her I didn't catch, she was too quiet. Around the circle, and I only paid attention to a few. Astrid, Gilbert, Fredrick, or Freddie, Carly, Addison, then it came to Sidney. "I'm Sidney Serles and I plan to become a model when I get out of here." All the boys hooted at her, and I couldn't help put put my head in my hand and sigh. Mister Dannico must've heard me, 'cause he turned around, eying me. "Well, what about you, my dear?" he asked me, suddenly everything stopping as I intook a breath. "Begin." He pointed at me.

I let out my breath that felt like I was holding in forever. "Uh, okay. I'm Koraline Wisner, my best friend is Dakota James, and I plan to work as a writer and a voiceover artist after I get out of collage," I said in one long run-on sentence, everyone looking at me with curious eyes, like they wanted to know more. The only ones that didn't look that way were Sidney and Will. The Jock and the Slut, who were, more then likely, doing it together. I shrugged and looked down at my polished desk. "Well, that's big. Let's hope you prove me wrong when I say that that's a lot to cover when it comes to being a junior since this is, after all, English," Mister Dannico replied, slightly smiling at me. I kept looking down, but saw it from the top of my eye. As we started back up the introductions, an office aid walked in with a pass. She handed it to the teacher and walked out, everyone looking to see if it were for them; Sidney got herself halfway up out of the seat before Dannico turned himself and set the pass on my desk, getting a small, quiet scoff out of Anti-Christ. I looked down at it, my mouth gaping, as I found out it was for lunch detention. Hopefully Miss Bajwa didn't forget Nate or Dakota, because I didn't need to be in there alone; I always hated having detention by myself.

We had just gotten done with introductions when the bell for lunch rang; I wasn't ready to deal with quiet again. As a famous singer once sang, "The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth." I sighed, folded up the pass, stuffed it in my pocket, and was on my way back toward math class, soon meeting up with Dakota and Nate, grouping ourselves together.

"So, how was English?" Nate asked, looking over at me. I shrugged. "We all got to introduce ourselves by saying our first and last name and something we wanted people to know about us," I explained, kicking at my shadow. "How was uh, drama class, Dakota?" I asked, looking over at a dreamy-looking Dakota James. She looked at me and smiled a huge smile. "Amazing. We got to introduce ourselves and then we did Romeo and Juliet quoting! Can you believe that Landon can quote Shakespeare?" she gushes, holding her hands to her chest. "He's the sweetest guy in the world. He loves Jonas Brothers and nachos and he can act and..." She waved her hand at her face, fanning herself, making me smirk in total disbelief. "He's perfect, Kora. He really is. I think he's the one for me." I looked up at Nate, who had that dark look in his eyes again. He looked like he was going crazy, a little bit more everytime we started talking about Landon. I wondered how I looked when it came to Landon. I probably looked skeptical, a little hurt, a little jealous, and like I don't really care. "So here goes our lunch," I said sarcastically, and suddenly Dakota grabbed my hand as I reached for the door handle.  
"Crap!" she squealed, making both of us look at her. "Lunch date with Landon!" I then remembered why we were in detention in the first place: Landon kept Dakota longer and that meant that he kept all three of us. I really hoped that he had lunch detention also for being late for whatever class he was going to. I scowled and opened the door, not caring that Dakota didn't walk in with us, but turned herself right around and walked away toward the lunch tables where, more then likely, Landon was sitting, waiting expectantly but patiently for dear Dakota. I was ready to pull out the Yoda hairpin from her hair in a fit of rage and hurt and jealousy.

The two of us got into Miss Bajwa's class, realizing that we weren't the only ones here. Jock-strap Will was here, along with Addison from English and a few more strangers. Too many freaking strangers in this school, I swear. Me and Nate took seats right next to each other, feeling a little odd without Dakota; I pulled out my binder and scribbled down the words 'Go to the dance with me?' on a piece of paper, then quickly ripping it out, folding it once, then passing it over to Nate. He had to pull out a pencil, get his reply down, and pass it back to me. 'Sure, I don't see why not. :)'. Not lying, he put the little smiley face there. I smiled to myself and set my head in my hand, a dreamy smile coming over my face, making me think that this detention wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
